Her dying wish
by TrezelleDrownsInTheOcean
Summary: Sakura, Beautiful. she feels as if her mental health decreases with desires her heart wishes to have. father was a drunk living a pitiful life because of her mothers death. She finds that if she continues to live a sorrowful life she will be nothing soon enough. Will she be able to fix her life before it ends. Sorry summary sucked and confusing in anyway. I do NOT own naruto.


Do review :) Sorry for mistakes :(

* * *

My haired pulled back by a lean arm as kisses traveled up my neck. His legs between mine while he tried pulling down my unbutton jeans. All I could do was enjoy what is forced upon me "I can't stand you" My body trembles against his touch. He stops, glaring at me with sadness hidden. I take my hand and gently brush it against his cheek. Letting go of my hair he holds my hand into his "Deidara" He bares his face into my neck with silence, his locks spread across my chest. Twisting his hair around my finger I smile faintly.

"Your girlfriend called. She'll soon get worried if you don't call back" I hand him the phone and as he called his true lover back I felt no need to interrupt "I want to talk to you can you come by around at five" The rustling in phone made it hard to hear but her answer was yes. Hanging up he threw the phone on the table next to the bed and went back to burying his face in my neck "You have an hour to get ready" I played with his hair once again giving a dull look.

I left with his shirt still on and my jeans now ripped from his lust for me. As I walk I see Itachi with a girl, they both got into his car and pulled out of the drive way. A man desires sex and affection from women for the most part and the group of men I hang with desire a lot. Deidara is a childhood friend that has always had a crush on me and not once did I acknowledge that fact. He has a girlfriend who cares and loves for him yet he wants me instead of her as if she doesn't peak his interest. I've told him to give it up but some how I aloud him to my body whenever he needed me.

Walking to the mansion I was greeted by naruto "Sakura I've missed you" It sound as if he missed my boobs more then me by the way he put his face between them. "It's good to see you too" Prying him off me I look for the spare key Itachi always left for me. "Are you aloud to do that" Finding it I look back at naruto "Of course or I wouldn't know where the keys were" He tries to ask another question "Listen naruto just go home" He took a hint and walked off with a pout.

Opening the door to the mansion I go in without making a sound "Sasuke" The young boy sits at the counter sleeping; One of those rare moments where he looks cute. I pull a seat up next to him and start to play with his hair around my digit. I bring my lips up to his ears "It's a little odd that you prefer the counter than a bed" He opens a eye "Spare" I hold it up before putting it on a hook. "Where did your brother go, I saw him leave" he sits up slightly stretching "He took his girlfriend home and to do some other things" I smile "How about we watch a movie I'll pop popcorn" He took his leave into the living room to pick out a movie "So have you found a girl yet" he stops everything and wonders what to say "No not really. The girls are too needy" laughing I started to tease "So you're gay?" He drops the DVD's and before I know it he has me pinned against the counter "I assure you I'm not gay" I kiss him still smiling "I was messing with you" he huffs and went back to what he was doing.

An hour into the movie I passed out on sasuke with his arm around my shoulder. He lays his head on mine as if to comfort himself. Unlocking the door Itachi comes in both sasuke and him lock in stares "I came by to give you something but I wanted to give it in person" Getting up I rub sasuke hair and walk with itachi up to his room "Here" As he shuts the door I hand him a ring "now that you have a girlfriend I just thought maybe it was time to back off" He takes it without a complaint "You know that I still care about you" He wraps his arms around me and kiss my forehead "yeah" I cuddle up to his chest for it be the last time I'd feel his warmth "I have to go home."

As I walk down the stairs my phone starts to ring. Ignoring the call I walk out the door without saying goodbye to the sleeping sasuke. Thinking of all the harm I'm doing made it impossible to forgive myself because I found it irresitable to prey on the men I truly loved. "I wonder if it really is worth it" I stop and look at a owl sitting on a branch staring back at me "It will be a beautiful night." When I was home I saw my father lying on the couch with a beer in hand. Taking it away from him I throw the bottle away and turned the TV. off.

Opening my door I find every piece of paper I read and hated on the floor. Walking over to my bed I fall to my knees "I'm sorry I even bother to live" covering my eyes I cry. A feeling shot me up and I suddenly laugh. The door opens and a glare from my father excited me "You fucked him didn't you" A red hand print appeared on my cheek. "What do you think living like this will accomplish you old ass" He grabs my hair forcing me to the ground "And being the whore between all those boys isn't telling you anything" I thought my heart had dropped "Get the fuck out of my room."

Looking in the mirror I saw just me, eyes tired and a body that was nothing but a toy. Taking the scissors in my hand I grabbed my hair and cut away until it was up to my shoulder. Dying my hair black I looked in the mirror "I guess I can't fix my personality." I lay in my bed watching the moon until I fell asleep. I stayed home for two weeks barely eating and never speaking. Each call was ignored as I curl up next to the window seal.

I slipped into the sweater Deidara had given to me and put on vans before I left out the door and walked down stairs. My father at work I left home not knowing where to really go. Stopping in front of the uchiha mansion I walk to the front door. As I bring my hand to the door it opens with sasuke looking at me with concern "Itachi's in his room with his girlfriend-" "I didn't come to see itachi" He looks at my hair "What happen to you" I smile "Its nothing but can I stay here with you" He lets me in with no problem. The giggling was heard from upstairs and footsteps came running down the stairs. The girl stopped in front of me.

I stare at her as she did the same "Oh um this is karin" She puts her hand on her hip "Karin this is saskura" she smirks "sasuke found himself a whore" That word it followed me everywhere "I'm sorry sasuke maybe I'll come back another day" I see itachi as his faint smile disappeared "wait sakura you don't have to go-" "I insist I shouldn't of come anyways, bye."

Leaving I hold back tears and walk on to find a small park. Sitting down on the bench I see leaves float past my face. "What was I even thinking" the owl from last time looked as if he frowns "You are nothing but a pathetic bird" It flies away taunting me as if saying _I can fly away and you can't _"whatever" I had faced the fact that it's not always about me and life goes on.

"What are you doing" I look up at the only man who made things right "What does it look like. Is it not enough that I can never undo what is done and face the facts" He places a hand on my head "You have no idea of the love that was given to you" I look up "Not true" no one was there. I refuse to shed another tear to feel hopeless. I stand up and go to the café.

When entering I spot deidara with another woman. I act as if I didn't know him and sitting next to the window "Can I get you anything" a red headed boy huffs "just green tea" I give a half hearted smile as he walks off. Looking out the window seeing people pass by only to wonder how they live their lives.

* * *

will be working on the next chapter but please remember to review

Sorry it was short as well :(


End file.
